A Friend or a Best Friend?
by sparkling-ruby
Summary: A Friend or Best Friend? Pt. 2: "Sometimes," Hinata looked down, "we have to hate each other as well." Sakura just smiled, "And then love each other more afterwards." SakHina SakNeji HinNar
1. A Friend or a Best Friend? Pt 1

**_Disclaimer: If I put a disclaimer where did you get the idea that I own Naruto?_**

* * *

**A Friend or a Best Friend?**

Neji cursed under his breath, sometimes his clan was a bit _too _much. He was lucky that Tenten was daughter of Sarutobi, head of the village, and that Lee was son of one of the greatest business man alive. But Hinata on the other hand...

She just had to make friends with someone who had a family that worked hard just to stay alive.

So the damn main family just had to make sure that this girl was the real deal. The real best friend. Not one who became her best friend just for the money.

He glanced at the paper in his hand. They gave him a list on how the pinkette should act, if she was truly a best friend... and well...

It looked like Sakura would have to be forced to stay away from Hinata. Because who in the right mind would do this to a friend? A best friend? Psh, yeah _right_. Neji read over the list again and rolled his eyes. The main family really didn't want Hinata to make even a single friend that was a commoner.

The white eyed boy turned a corner and was met with the two people he was just thinking about walking ahead of him. His eyes saw that there was a crack on the part of the sidewalk where Hinata was walking on, and she could end up tripping. He was about to go after her, but then remembered what was on the sheet of paper.

_**A friend would help you up when you fall. A best friend would continue walking while saying, "Walk much dumbass?"**_

And sure enough, the Hyuuga heir ended up tripping on the crack.

But what made her cousin shocked was that the Haruno didn't go back to help her up, instead she just kept on walking and then faced Hinata, "You coming or not?"

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

It was raining quite hard and Hinata was walking to the Hyuuga compound, Neji away at a safe distance, was also heading back home. But then he saw it.

Sakura ran by and grabbed Hinata's umbrella, then stuck her tongue out at her, and ran towards the Hyuuga estate yelling, "Come on Hina-chan! Run!"

Hinata cursed under her breath, something Neji never expected her to do, and then ran towards her, "Sakura-chan! Give that back!"

_**A friend gives you their umbrella in the rain. A best friend takes yours, runs away, then screams, "Run! -beep- Run!"**_

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Neji just walked out of his room and headed to the kitchen and saw that the pink haired girl just closed their family's refridgerator, and was holding up a bottle of coke and a pack of chips, she greeted him, "Hey there Neji-niisan!" Then she headed out and went towards the direction of Hinata's room.

_**A friend never asks for anything to eat or drink. A best friend would help herself to the fridge.**_

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Hinata looked through her closet and sighed, "Where is it?" There was knock on her door. "Come in."

Neji entered, "Hiashi-sama is calling us for dinner now... What are you doing?"

The room was a mess, clothes and accessories were everywhere, open drawers, piles of items scattered about, it was like a pigsty.

She stood up, "I was just looking for my silver heels that would match great with-oh! How could I forget?"

"Excuse me?"

"I let it to Sakura-chan a few months ago..." she sighed, "Then I guess I should use her black stilettos instead, they would also do."

"You also have her belongings?"

She went to her closet then got the pair of shoes out, "Hai, I think I've had this for a few months also. Wonder if I still have her denim skirt that she lent me weeks ago..."

_**A friend borrows your things and then returns them after using it. A best friend has a closet full of your things.**_

Neji couldn't help but wonder, _No wonder the maids found new articles of clothing when they did the laundry..._

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Our favorite Hyuuga male was in the football field when he noticed that the pink haired girl was talking to Inuzuka Kiba. He couldn't help but roll his eyes, _To think she was another fan girl... _

But when he walked towards them, he couldn't help but hear what she just said.

"It's because you're gay isn't it?"

Then he saw that behind the bleachers, a few girls were around his cousin wiping her tears away.

_**A friend wipes your tears when you're rejected. A best friend goes up to him and says, "It's because you're gay isn't it?"**_

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Hinata frowned, "I don't understand why they called for Sakura-chan. I mean, its not like she's my boyfriend or anything. They're more overprotective of me from her, then from Naruto-kun!"

Neji sighed, "Its because Naruto is son of the head of the Uzumaki Corps. While your friend is just a commoner."

She gulped, "Oh... well I just hope she's on her best behaviour. She tends to be... a bit crazy time to time. She calls you niisan, I wonder what she'll call Otoosan and Okaasan."

He shrugged, "Unlike me, she has to respect them."

"... Yeah-"

But then the entrance door burst open, and in came the devil herself, she smiled brightly at them, "So, miss me in the few hours I was gone?" she asked. Hinata just rolled her eyes. But Neji's eyes widened when he saw her apparel. It was skinny jeans, old black converse, a black shirt, a green jacket, and a dark green cap over her short pink hair.

Didn't she know she would be dining with the _Hyuuga _clan? The most formal of all clans? Even Hinata was in a simple white blouse and light blue skirt.

And it looks like she noticed, "Um... did I dress a bit too casual?" Sakura asked.

Hinata just smiled, "Yes, but compared to what you wear in other occasions, this would do quite well. Come, they are in the dining room. And feel lucky, Saku-chan."

"Huh? Why?"

"Only Neji-niisan, Hanabi-chan, and my parents are here. Since the rest of the clan are someplace else, just for today. So please, try to act... lady like"

...

Sakura blinked.

...

"Act what?"

Hinata sighed, "Nothing, I don't think that'll ever happen." Then they headed to the dining room. Hinata brang her to her parents, Sakura already met Hanabi, "Otoosan, Okaasan, this is Haruno Sakura, my best friend."

Her mother smiled brightly at her, "Oh, it is a pleasure to finally meet you!"

Hiashi just nodded.

Sakura grinned, "Nice to meet you two too, Okaasan, Otoosan!"

_**A friend calls your parents with the suffix -san. A best friend would call them 'Otoosan' and 'Okaasan'.**_

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

The brunette walked towards the jail, apparently he found out that his 'innocent cousin' and 'best friend' were in jail for vandalism. It would only be for a few hours and a small fee. But he had to get them out of there before their family found out what happened.

When he paid the bail and entered their room, he was able to hear something before he opened the door. And that something was also written on the paper.

"We sure did it this time, Hina-chan."

"You mean _you _did it."

"But you have to admit it was fun! We should do it again sometime!"

_**A friend would bail you out of jail. A best friend would be in jail next to you saying, "That was awesome!" or "Dang, did we screw up."**_

He blinked, _What the hell?_

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"That teme," Naruto muttered after closing his cell phone.

Neji raised an eyebrow, "What happened to the Uchiha?"

"Hinata-chan said he broke up with Sakura-chan. Come on, they're on the roof," Naruto told him, then they headed towards that area. When they arrived, they noticed that Sakura was surrounded by three unknown unimportant girls comforting her saying things like:

"Well, you deserve better."

"He wasn't worth your time."

"He doesn't know what he missed."

But he could tell that Sakura wasn't listening to them, but was glancing at his cousin. He faced Hinata and noticed she had her cell phone out and was talking to someone. When he headed towards her, he heard it. It was her, but in a completely different voice.

"You will die in seven days."

_**A friend will always be like, "Well you deserve better," after a breakup. A best friend will be prank calling the guy saying, "You will die in seven days."**_

_Sometimes, _Neji mused, _Its also supposed to be Hinata-sama acting like the best friend._

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Neji faced the main family, "It seems that Sakura has fitted everything in the description in which you have told me."

Hiashi scowled, "Impossible. Even a sane person wouldn't do those things!"

Then Neji left the room, but not without a smile on his face.

_Sometimes, it would be impossible to be friends with an insane person..._

_Because best friends are almost impossible to come by._

* * *

_**Please review, they are WAY appreciated.**_

_**And on my profile are a list of stories I plan on writing! Please visit and vote!!**_

**_And I am sure you readers have noticed that these are the many sayings I find all over the profiles of other writers! Well, what can I say? I get inspiration from just the simplest places. :D And as you can see, I edited some._**

**_O.o sparkling-ruby_**


	2. Girl Talk

**_dissing of the claim: I don't own Naruto... or the sayings_**

* * *

**Girl Talk**

Sakura sat on Hinata's large bed and was eating a bucket of strawberry ice cream, "So, Hina-chan, understand me so far?"

...

Blink.

...

Stare.

...

Even the crickets shut up.

"Is that even _half _true?"

"Of course! My girl talk is always true!"

Hinata sighed, "Suuuure. Why would I believe that?"

"Cause I'm your best friend! And would a bestie ever lie to you?"

...

"You are just insane you know that?" Hinata said with a small laugh.

"Hey! You're hanging around Neji-niisan alot! He always calls me that!"

The blue haired girl giggled, "Why don't you call him Neji instead?"

"Um, _hello_, why? I've been calling him that since we became friends years ago, when we were twelve."

"But you said so yourself in our little 'girl talk'."

"That... oh..." Sakura raised an eyebrow, "Do you believe me now?"

_**Did you know...**_

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Hinata sighed dreamily, Sakura looked at her swollen lips which were carefully hidden.

But a best friend _knows _when the other best friend just had a make out session!

"So, Hina-chan, what's up? You said you might not come to school today cause of your cold yesterday," Sakura asked.

Hinata just shrugged, "I don't know but after I 'met' Naruto, I kinda... felt better."

"You are just so mean! Kissing him to make it all better!"

"But it did make it all better! Literally!"

_**... kissing is healthy...**_

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Sakura winced.

Hinata giggled, "That time of month?"

"Shut up, Hina-chan. Just because I did that to you on your period doesn't mean you have to do it to me."

The white eyed girl just giggled and handed her a banana, "Here, you gave it to me last time."

She took it gratefully, "Well, among us both I am the one with more knowledge."

"Yeah, but not it academics."

"Shut up, Hina-chan!"

_**... bananas are good for period pain...**_

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"... her memory will always remain in our hearts," the priest said as they lowered the coffin of a certain Hyuuga mother down on the earth.

Hiashi's face was blank but there was sorrow evident in his eyes because of the loss of his wife.

Neji looked down, hiding his saddened face of the aunt that cared for him the most among the Hyuuga elders.

Hanabi looked at anything besides the lowered coffin, hoping to lose the memory of her mother as soon as possible

Hinata bit her lip, trying to hold back the tears that were so close to coming down.

And the other Hyuugas face remained blank, sorrow, too, evident in their eyes at the loss of a family member.

But no one as crying.

Sakura noticed that much, ever since her 'mother' died of cancer, not one person shed a tear. She _wanted _to cry, that woman was like her second mother! She even became best friends with her own mother. And she glanced at her mother, she, too, wasn't crying. But once they reached up, that mother would lock herself in the room and cry at the loss of a friend.

The pinkette faced her friend, who was on the verge of tears, but not one came down. Sakura walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder, Hinata looked down, afraid of crying. But when she did look down, something fell on the floor.

A tear.

And it wasn't hers.

Hinata looked up and faced a smiling Sakura who had a few tears on her cheeks, "Its okay to cry."

Sakura pulled her into a hug, and Hinata cried her heart out.

_**... its good to cry...**_

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Hinata sneezed, Sakura rolled her eyes, "What is up with you and getting sick nowadays? First a cold a week ago, and now another one today?"

"Then why are you still here? You might get a cold too."

"Why wouldn't I be here?"

...

"Good point," Hinata said, but then faced the bowl that was being carried by Sakura, "And what is _that_?"

"Its chicken soup!"

"... You do know those are just in shows, chicken soup doesn't exactly work. Besides, I don't eat chicken unless really needed to. I'm still a semi-vegetarian."

"Of course it works so you _must _eat it now! Now open your mouth!" Sakura grabbed a spoonful of it, blew on it, then raised it up, "Open up."

Hinata's mouth remained shut.

Sakura twirled the spoon, "Tchoo tchoo. Konoha express is in need of a tunnel to enter! Tchoo tchoo. Or else they would crash and everyone would die!" she said making the spoon appear like a train.

...

"Zoom! Mayday mayday! The Konoha air forces are in need of a landing spot! Or else, pilot Hyuuga Hiashi might crash!" Sakura said making airplane noises and twirling the spoon.

...

Hinata rolled her eyes, _How old does she think I am? Five?  
_

Sakura inwardly smirked, she held the spoon right in front of Hinata's mouth, "Hinata-chan..." she said, making it appear like Naruto's voice, "Oh! Hinata-chan! Open up!" she said in Naruto's most chaste and seductive voice possible, "I need to enter you-"

Her eyes widened, and she blushed ten fold, "SHUT UP-" but then Sakura inserted the spoon in her mouth.

...

Hinata swallowed but then glared at her, "That. Was. Sick. Did you just... _say _that?! HOW GREEN MINDED IS THAT?!"

Sakura shoved another spoonful into her mouth, "Hey, before you couldn't even scream that loud with a cold. Now look! Chicken soup _does _help!"

"SAKURA-CHAN!"

"But it _did _help!"

_**... chicken soup actually makes you feel better...**_

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Sakura's eyes twinkled, "So pretty..." Hinata faced what the girl was admiring. It was a simple bouquet composed of blue flowers.

Ino raised an eyebrow, "Those? I thought you were the cherry blossom type of girl, forehead."

She rolled her eyes, "Ino-pig, just because that's my name doesn't mean its my favorite. What does this one mean anyway?"

The blonde was about to tell her, but Hinata quickly interrupted, "It means family and friendship! When it comes to boys and girls!" Ino shot the Hyuuga a questioning glance. "You should probably give it to Neji-niisan tonight with your other birthday gift!"

Sakura's eyes widened and she faced Hinata, "Um... yeah, I should also make the cake's icing blue so it'll match!" she smiled, "Thanks Hina-chan, I'll get a dozen!"

"A dozen?" Ino asked getting twelve flowers.

"Yup! I wanna see the look on his face when he gets _flowers _from a _girl_... even if they do mean friendship," Sakura faced Hinata, "Ne, how did you know that?"

"Neji-niisan told me, so he'll also know what it means," Hinata lied, not being evident at all that she did.

Ino handed her the flowers, and she paid it quickly, "I still have a cake to remove from the oven, come on Hina-chan!" Sakura exclaimed running out.

_**... 94 percent of boys would love it if you sent them flowers...**_

Hinata was about to close the door, until Ino called out, "Hyuuga Hinata playing matchmaker? That's new." She was able to say it without hurt evident in her voice.

She smiled, "Someone has to, and it has to be the best friend," then she left.

Ino looked down.

It was supposed to be _her _playing matchmaker.

It was supposed to be _her _with Naruto.

It was supposed to be _her _who was best friends with Sakura.

But it wasn't. It was all Hinata.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Hinata sneezed... again.

Sakura's eyes widened, "What the? _Another _cold?!"

"I-I think."

She sighed, "And of all days, Neji-niisan's birthday. Talk about bad luck."

But then Neji appeared in front of them, "Um, Sakura?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for the cake, for some reason its actually edible."

"Hey!"

"And the flowers..." Neji said, not sure how to finish the thought.

The flowers she gave him were Morning Glories. And those flowers are quite similar to roses... just not that popular. How he knew this? Naruto sent the same ones to Hinata saying things like 'Hinata-chan doesn't like red so I'll send her blue love flowers! Believe it!'

Sakura winked, "Like 'em?"

...

He merely nodded.

Hinata smirked she could have _swore _she saw the blush on his cheeks.

Neji faced her, "Did you tell her what these flowers meant?"

She nodded.

"The real meaning?"

Sakura raised an eyebrow.

Hinata nodded again. Looking as truthful as possible.

But then she sneezed again.

The pink haired girl sighed, "I really can't believe you got another cold!"

_**... lying is actually unhealthy...**_

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"So, Hina-chan, another date?" Sakura asked.

Hinata blushed, "Hai, ever since that cold last week, he said that when I could get better it would be celebration. Since I'm getting sick a bit too often."

"I know, the first was because of the rain, the second because you got it from Hanabi-chan, but the third..." she shrugged, "Who knows? But, you might get another one, and you might not be with Naruto after a couple of days again."

"Um... so?"

"Make this one a bit more... unique."

"... How?"

Sakura got out a box, "For once, on a normal date, at least apply a _bit _of makeup!"

Hinata sighed, "... I guess."

She grinned, "Good!"

_Ten Minutes Later..._

Hinata was about to apply some mascara, but Sakura quickly stopped her, "Only apply it on your top lashes."

...

She raised an eyebrow, "Why?"

"You might look like Gaara, even if he really doesn't put on eyeliner."

"..."

_**... you really only need to apply mascara to your top lashes...**_

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"You look better then before," Neji simply stated.

It was prom night.

And Sakura wore a light green gown, it was hemmed long in the back and just above the knees in the front, around the waist was a white belt, and the bottom most part of the dress was dark green. Her hair remained how it was but with a light green headband,

"But that doens't mean good."

Sakura glared at him.

Hinata sighed. She was in a light blue bouffant gown, the neckline was quite low, and her skirt reached the floor, and her hair was fixed into a bun with strands of it falling to her face.

It was quite evident to see who wanted to go to the prom and who didn't. After all, Hinata was there for Naruto, while Sakura on the other hand...

She was just there for support to Hinata. Sometimes she was a bit _too _nice... whenever she was nice, which was quite rare.

"Hinata-chan!" Naruto exclaimed, he faced the other two, "Hi Sakura-chan! Neji! You two went here together?"

Their eyes widened, "What?!" they both chorused.

Hinata giggled and dragged Naruto to the dance floor.

Sakura sighed dreamily, "Those two are just so cute together!! Its just so... _cute_!"

Neji sighed, "Your intelligence never ceases to amaze me."

She pouted, "You are so mean!"

He just shrugged.

But then her eyes widened, _It could be true, _"Neji-niisan! Lets dance!" she exclaimed grabbing his hand and leading him to the dance floor.

His eyes widened, "Dance?"

And right when they reached the place, the song ended and a slow one began.

Sakura grinned and put her hands around his neck, and he laid his around her waist a bit hesitantly. Though, Sakura was able to see the pink tint on his cheeks. She smirked.

_**... it's actually true, boys DO insult you when they like you...**_

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Hinata smirked, "So, Sa-ku-ra-chan!" she said in a sing song voice, "I believe I saw you dancing with Neji-niisan last night!"

Sakura merely laid down on Hinata's bed, "Um, so? You usually dance with him, like in that family reunion thing."

"Because he's my _family_."

"So? He's like my family, too."

"But you two didn't dance in a _family _reunion, you danced at the _prom_."

Sakura faced Hinata, "What? You want _me _to hit in your _cousin_?"

"Why not?"

"So much for thinking you're the overprotective cousin type."

Hinata just shrugged, "Like _you _could hurt _him_."

"Hey!"

"But why don't you make a move? You scared he might reject you-"

"Hell no!" Sakura exclaimed. Hinata just smirked. The pink haired girl grabbed her cellphone and pushed a few buttons then put it to her ear.

Hinata mouthed 'speakerphone'

Sakura just sighed and pressed a button on her phone.

_"Sakura?"_

"Wow! How did you know it was me?!"

_"There's such a think as a caller ID."_

Sakura rolled her eyes, and Hinata silently giggled. "Very funny."

_"And why are you calling me? We are in the same house."_

"What's wrong with that?"

_"... You are just insane you know that."_

"Love you too, Neji!"

_"What? No -niisan?"_

"Yeah, you see, I was wondering... Hina-chan and Naruto are going to this restaurant for some date, and you know poor little shy Hina-chan-" Insert poor little shy Hina-chan's glare. "-might be a bit... nervous."

_"Why?"_

"I think he's close to... deflowering her-"

_"What?!"_Both Hyuugas said.

Sakura laughed, "I'm kidding!"

_"... Is Hinata-sama there?"_

"Huh? No, she's in the bathroom, since she said her stomach was hurting, and I advise that you do not enter it within a few days." Hinata glared at her.

_"... Um, okay. But what do you want?"_

"You see, before their anniversary I want to make sure that they go on a double date, since its customary for a couple to do so, for a yearly memory thing. And I know Hina-chan would absolutely _love _that."

_"... Go on."_

"And wouldn't you know? I said _I _would be going-"

_"So you want me to be your date?"_

"Well what do you know? The genius really is a genius. I didn't see that coming."

_"Very funny Haruno."_

"But, will you come with?"

_"... I'm doing it for Hinata-sama."_

"Thank you! Well, it'll be tomorrow night at around seven, pick me up by then?"

_"Hai."_

"Kay, see ya Neji-nii-I mean Neji-kun!"

_"Don't you dare call me that."_

"Fine, see ya Neji!"

Then she hung up and faced Hinata.

The girl pouted, "He doesn't even know its a real date!"

Sakura just smirked and headed for the exit of the room, "Who cares? I still make a move, _unintentionally_. And if I were you, I would be calling Naruto now for that date."

Hinata sighed, "You're making me force Naruto-kun to take me out in a restaurant and you even embarrassed me in front of Neji-niisan, I just want you to know. I don't like you."

She just laughed, "Love you too Hinata-chan, love you too," then she exited the room, but was met with Neji.

_Oh damn._

"Why don't you go easy on Hinata-sama, and just make it normal date between you and me?"

Sakura smirked, "Kay! But just so you know, it was me who asked you!"

He smiled, "I suppose you technically did."

_**... 89 percent of boys want YOU to make the first move...**_

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Sakura was putting on makeup for her big first date with Hinata's cousin.

Hinata just sighed, "I can't wait until we're related."

"Shut up," Sakura said. Then she grabbed the mascara bottle, opened her mouth-

"Are you going to eat it?" Hinata asked.

Sakura just rolled her eyes, applied the mascara with her mouth open, then faced Hinata, "Its impossible if you don't."

Now it was Hinata who rolled her eyes.

_**... it's impossible to apply mascara with your mouth closed...**_

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Hinata wiped her tears away, and Sakura blew on a tissue. Hinata sighed, "I can't believe I'm crying. Hyuugas never show emotion, and yet here I am, crying over an _anime series_."

Sakura pouted, "Who wouldn't?! It was just so... sad! The way he left her just like that, and on a _bench_! I mean come on! He even said 'thank you' to an 'I love you', what kind of person is _that_?!"

"Just so you know, 'thank you' is the polite response to an 'I love you' if you are unsure."

"Tch, _unsure_?! He'll realize his mistake sooner or later!" Sakura exclaimed grabbing a chocolate bar and biting off a large piece.

Hinata raised an eyebrow, "Why are you eating chocolate? Its just a show, not a real break up."

"But it makes me feel better!"

She sighed, "You are very weird, you know that?"

Sakura smirked, "Well, 'course I am, what else would you expect? And this I am certain!"

"What?"

"That girl will end up with that best rookie, in the year _before _them!"

"But they never even _talked _to each other!"

"So?! His cousin will soon get married to her teammate, and with that, they will _have _to talk to each other!"

"You are just crazy," Hinata said grabbing a piece of the chocolate.

Sakura raised an eyebrow, "I thought it was weird of me to eat chocolate if its only a anime."

"It makes me feel better. After all, I need some comfort for myself since my friend is a lunatic."

"Hina-chan!!"

_**... chocolate will make you feel better...**_

"What?"

"Don't finish it all! _I _was the one who bought it!"

"My god, you really are a lunatic."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Sakura raised an eyebrow, "Uh-huh, suuuuure. And Sasuke-kun still loves me, and Naruto stills harbor a small crush," sarcasm was dripping down her voice.

"Then that must mean its true." And to tell the truth, it was.

...

...

It finally dawned on her.

"He... and... but... that...no... Tch, yeah _right_!"

"I do like you," Neji told her.

Sakura gulped and looked the other way, "Um, you like I too, no wait! Like I too you! Damn! I mean: I. Like. You. Too," she smirked, "I got it!"

He rolled his eyes, "You should learn how to speak better, its quite annoying."

"Hey!"

_**... most boys thinks it's cute when you say the wrong thing...**_

Sakura inwardly smirked, Neji isn't like most boys, and that made her feel much more better.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"So, Sakura-chan, what do you think?" Hinata asked twirling around in the clothes she was wearing. It was a black halter top, black leather vest, a blue plaid skirt, fishnet shorts under it, many bracelets with spikes on them, her make up was gothic, and around her forehead was a black cloth.

...

"You look like a goth that _really _does worship the devil. Some, in fact most, don't. But you... the way you look now... its screaming: I worship the devil! Fear me! For I am an emo retard!!" Sakura said.

...

"That was just mean. In fact I like this look."

"So what? It makes you look like a freak. Choose some other clothes."

_**... a good friend never judges...**_

Hinata just smiled and entered the dressing rooms again, _But a best friend isn't afraid of telling the truth._

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"Oh. My. God. He did that to _you_?!" Sakura asked, outraged.

Hinata cringed, "But, Sakura-chan, its... normal-"

"Normal my ass!"

"But-"

"How could _you _have gotten it before _me_?!"

The white eyed girl let out a sigh of relief, "I thought you were mad that Naruto-kun... well... did it."

"Why? You two would end up married anyway, what's the point of getting mad?"

...

But then Hinata's eyes widened, "How will I hide it? My family has great eyes, _especially _Neji-niisan!"

Sakura rummaged through her bag and got out some foundation, "Here, this one works pretty well!"

_**... a good foundation will hide all hickeys... not that you have any...**_

"There, it looks like nothing hasn't happened at all!"

"... What about you and Neji-niisan?"

"What about him?"

"... Have you two even kissed?"

"... What kind of kiss are you talking about?"

"I take that as a 'no'."

"Look who's talking, it took you seven years to actually ask Naruto out."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Its been a year since the break up between Sasuke and Sakura. And Sakura well...

Hinata knocked on the girl's room, "Sakura-chan? You there? Its Hina-chan."

"..."

"Saku-chan."

"..."

"Open the door."

"..."

"Or do you want me to break it down?"

"..."

Like Hinata was strong enough to do that.

"Or call Neji-niisan to do it."

The door opened, and Hinata was met with a fourteen year old teen that looked like... "Wow, Sakura-chan, you look like..." she was never one to curse, "... trash."

"Hina-chan! I loved you more when you knew how to shut up!"

"But a best friend tells the truth."

"HINA-CHAN!!"

The Hyuuga girl sighed and brang Sakura to her bed, and then she looked around. The TV was on playing Grey's Anatomy, chocolate boxes were scattered everywhere, and a strawberry ice cream bucket was in the pink haired girl's hands, spoon in her mouth.

"Sakura-chan, its like the break up all over again. You have to let go!"

"But... but I loved him Hina-chan! I don't care if I was just thirteen at the time! I _knew _it was love!" Sakura exclaimed.

But then she noticed it.

Sakura cheeks were so tear stained and her eyes so red it was if though she was crying all her life.

Hinata glared at her, "Sakura-chan, get a hold of yourself, Weren't you able to move on? You have Neji-niisan-"

"So what?! What if all of a sudden Naruto broke up with _you_, then Shino comes along, who would you really cry for?!"

...

The Hyuuga heiress looked away.

Sakura scowled, "I thought as much."

Hinata sighed and sat beside her, "Sakura-chan. Just... remember, don't cry over him." Sakura glared at her and was about to retort, but Hinata quickly continued, "Don't Sakura-chan. You have to be... you _will _be the strong one. Sasuke will learn that what he did was wrong, that you lov_ed_him and he should have loved you back."

"But that's just it, Hina-chan! I _still _love him!"

...

Hinata stood up, "Then why are you with my cousin? I thought you liked him."

"Like."

"But not love?"

...

Sakura looked down.

Her best friend scowled, something Sakura never thought she would ever do, "Sometimes, Sakura, you are just... too much. What if Sasuke wants you again?"

Green eyes widened.

"Would you leave my cousin alone, so you can go back to him?"

...

"Would you forget how I wasn't the only one who helped you a year ago?"

...

"Would you forget everything he's done for you?"

Sakura's eyes remained anywhere but on Hinata's own.

Hinata grabbed Sakura's face and made her face her, "Tell me the truth. Look me straight in the eye."

She did.

"And tell me. Would you?"

...

"... I-I... I don't know."

Hinata glared at her, "You looked somewhere else, Sakura, tell me again, directly in the eyes." She knew that Sakura would never ever truly lie to a best friend.

"Y-Yes," was all she was able to croak out.

...

The pale hands went down and Hinata headed towards the door, she gave one last glance at Sakura.

"Then I guess that means if it were Sasuke over me, it would be Sasuke, huh?"

Then the door slammed shut.

Tears came down.

_**... boy's aren't worth your tears...**_

Sakura sobbed, _But best friends are._

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Hinata plopped herself in the bed, and the it finally happened.

A sob came out. Tears started welling up in her eyes.

She sat up, hugged her knees, and cried.

But then the door slowly opened, she looked up-she wouldn't be able to dry the tears on time, so why try?-and saw some blonde hair enter the room. As well as a brunette cousin too.

Naruto quickly appeared by her side, "What happened, Hinata-chan?! Are you alright?!"

Then Neji appeared by her too and put a hand on her shoulder, but when Hinata saw him she cried even harder.

His white eyes widened, "What's wrong, Hinata-sama?!"

"Everything!" Hinata answered.

Her best friend was her... was her life. Was the reason why she is even Naruto's girlfriend. Was the reason why she was no longer called a weakling of the family. Was the reason why she finally bloomed.

Was the reason why she was happy.

Was the reason for... everything.

"Hinata-sama, is this about Sakura?" Neji asked.

Naruto's eyes widened, "Yeah, because we saw her with Ino at the flower shop... laughing and smiling and all that other stuff... without you..."

Hinata froze.

_**... we all love surprises...**_

Good ones, that is.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Girl Talk **

Did you know...  
kissing is healthy.  
bananas are good for period pain.  
it's good to cry.  
chicken soup actually makes you feel better.  
94 percent of boys would love it if you sent them flowers.  
lying is actually unhealthy.  
you really only need to apply mascara to your top lashes.  
it's actually true, boys DO insult you when they like you.  
89 percent of guys want YOU to make the first move.  
it's impossible to apply mascara with your mouth closed.  
chocolate will make you feel better.  
most boys think it's cute when you say the wrong thing.  
a good friend never judges.  
a good foundation will hide all hickeys... not that you have any.  
boys aren't worth your tears.  
we all love surprises.  
Now... make a wish.  
Wish REALLY hard!!  
WISH WISH WISH WISH  
Your wish has just been received.  
Copy and Paste this into your profile in the next 15 minutes and...  
Your wish will be granted.

* * *

**_I need suggestions!! Any sayings/quotes/copy profile stuff/etc. for the future chapters?_**

**_On my profile there are a list of stories I plan on writing after I finish one long fic. Please vote._**

**_I know I put it under complete first, but I thought of extending it, you know? So, review!_**

**_And yeah, at the end was a real... tragedy. But the story will continues once I find another couple of sayings..._**

**_PLEASE REVIEW AND SUGGEST! :D_**


	3. A Friend or a Best Friend? Pt 2

**_Disclaimer: You know the drill_**

**A Friend or a Best Friend?**

Neji just sighed as he watched his young cousin cry on Naruto's chest, after hearing what Sakura was doing this very moment. But then Hinata's cell phone rang. The three heads shot up at the ring tone. Hinata calmed down a bit and answered it.

"H-Hello?"

_"Hinata?!"_

She shut the phone at the sound.

Naruto frowned, "Why did you do that?"

Hinata bit her lip and looked away, "It was Sakura-chan."

_**A friend identies herself when she calls. A best friend doesn't have to.**_

Neji sat beside her on the bed, "You have to speak with her sooner or later-"

"I'll do later."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Sakura closed her cell phone and let out a sad sigh.

Ino smiled sadly, "Don't worry, she'll come around sooner or later." _But never is much more better._

The pink haired girl nodded slowly.

The blonde, on the other hand, slouched down on her chair. Before, they were having a great time, since Ino asked the girl over for a hangout to catch up with each other. At first, Sakura seemed perfectly normal. But when the topic of the Hyuugas, heiress or prodigy, came up, the color went out of her face and she burst into tears.

Ino really wanted to be her best friend again, just like before. But, for some reason - Hinata to be precise -, that never happened. "Well, anyway, lets change topic."

Sakura looked up at her gratefully.

"So," Ino began, "I think something's going on with Shika-kun! I mean the way he looks at me and the another blonde girl... Temari I think, are the..."

But Sakura tuned her out and her eyes went blank.

_**A friend opens her conversation with a full news bulletin on her life. A best friend says, "What's new with you?"**_

_"So, how's it been, Sakura-chan?"_

She could practically _hear _her best friend's voice in the back of her head. Sakura bit her lip, and tried to calm down a little. Ino was a friend.

And friend or best friend, both were still important.

"And I think he likes her!"

"Mmm hmm."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"Come on! We have to make them make up!" Naruto said to Neji, as they were walking outside to talk about their girl friends.

"But we don't even know what they fought over, Hinata-sama wouldn't let out a word."

"So we have to make them meet _alone_! I'm sure something's bound to happen!"

"And if its a bad thing?"

"At least it's something than just leaving it be," he said.

Neji raised an eyebrow, _Guess the kid does have a brain... somewhere. _But then he was elbowed in the stomach, he glared at the blonde, but he was too busy pointing at some street. His white eyes went up and saw what made such a reaction.

Sakura was walking on one part of the street, headphone in place, and CD player on belt, she was humming to the music and closed her eyes a few times in her, probably, favorite parts. And it looked it was playing the chorus.

On the other side of the street corner, Hinata had a book in front of her face, dangerous it is, but she knew that street wasn't filled with people to bump into. And it was true, no one was there. All she heard was a faint humming of the radio... or what she thought was a radio.

Naruto dragged Neji behind a tree, "They're already going to meet! This is their chance!" Neji nodded and remained quiet next to the blonde.

But they couldn't hear anything.

Neji grabbed Naruto, before he ran nearer to them, "Any nearer and they could spot us, just settle with watching their actions and facial expressions!" Naruto frowned, but, seeing he was right, agreed and went back behind the tree.

And, sure enough, the two girls collided as they both turned at the street corner. The headphone fumbled to the floor, and the book landed with a 'thud'. The two sat up and faced each other and quickly said, "Sorry-" but stopped, once realizing who it was they were apologizing to.

The two stood up, grabbed their things, and faced each other. Neither were willing to say sorry for the real reason of the fight, Hinata, after finally gaining self confidence, also gained pride, and Sakura was the kind to not submit so easily anymore.

"Hinata." It wasn't the shortcut.

"Sakura." No -chan anymore.

But they both badly wanted to become friends again.

"So," Sakura said, "How goes life at the big house?"

Hinata shrugged, "Its... okay. But..."

"What?"

Hinata's fists clenched, "Neji-niisan-"

Sakura did the same action, "So, you're bringing him up again?"

"Of course, after all, I pity the guy, having fallen for someone like _you_," she countered.

"Ha, at least he was the one who fell for me first. Unlike others who waited _years _to actually have a civil conversation with one guy."

Hinata glared at her, "Oh, like you? I remember quite well how you used to, and probably still do, stalk Sasuke-san. Greeting him and looking at him with no ounce of dignity at all!"

Sakura glared back, "Shut up!"

"You've been pinning for him for how many years?! And once you do get him, he gets rid of you easily!"

"I said shut up!"

"Fawning over him! Drooling over him! Aren't you sick of it?! He throws you away like trash yet you still go to him after all of that!" Hinata exclaimed.

Sakura covered her ears, but she knew, either way, she would be able to hear Hinata's harsh words.

"You've been doing it for 10 years! When will you wake up and move on?!"

_**A friend thinks the problems you've had were recent. A best friend would say, "You've been doing it for 14 years! Get off your duff and do something about it!"**_

Sakura just looked at her, hands now on her sides, and said, "Everyone makes mistakes. Some take time to have them made right." Then she left.

Hinata fists were still clenched but then they opened up again and she looked down.

A single tear came down from her lavender eyes.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Hinata checked her eyes in the mirror to see if they were red, then, seeing they weren't, took in a deep breath and headed out of the house. Usually, Sakura would be in front to make sure they both walk to school together, but now there was, of course, no one to greet her a 'good morning'. And, when Sakura and Neji started dating, it was all three of them, Sakura making sure Hinata didn't feel like a third wheel... but more with Neji, girl talk isn't exactly something he can participate in.

She walked to school much more early, leaving Neji still easting breakfast, and when she arrived in front of the school entrance door and came it she was face to face with a brunette.

Tenten smiled, " 'Morning, Hinata. How come Sakura and Neji aren't with you?"

Hinata joined her in walking, "I decided to come to school earlier."

She nodded, "I see."

But then a locker door was closed shut, grabbing the two girls' attention. They saw a pink haired girl fasten the lock and turned around, but was met with the two. Sakura's green eyes slightly widened, "Oh! Hey you two! See you in class, have to talk with a teacher!" she said leaving.

But Hinata knew she was lying.

And she knew Sakura was tyring to make it look like nothing happened at all in front of other people. And the things she said to her when they met on the street...

Tears were starting to come.

Tenten's eyes widened, "Hinata! Are you crying?!"

She shook her her head and rubbed her eye, "No, something got caught in my eye."

_**A friend has never seen you cry. A best friend has shoulders soggy from your tears.**_

And Hinata lost count on how many times she cried with Sakura there to comfort her.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"Maybe you should contact her parents," Ino said.

Sakura raised an eyebrow, "And why would I do that?"

"To ask if something's wrong with Hinata. You know how to disguise your words, go on and do it. She might be having a hard time since the fight or probably isn't affected at all."

She nodded, "Yeah you're right."

"Hey, who are her parents anyway? I only know that they're head of the Hyuuga clan," Ino asked.

Sakura grabbed a small notebook from her bag as well as her cell phone and then flipped through the pages of the notebook.

Ino's eyes widened, "You have them in your address book?! And I thought knowing the land line was enough."

_**A friend doesn't know your parents' first names. A best friend has their phone number in her address book.**_

Sakura just nodded in response and began dialing, then she put the phone to her ear, making sure it was speakerphone so that Ino could hear. And, a few rings later, someone picked up, _"Hello? This is Hyuuga Hiashi speaking."_

"When my mom called she first had to talk with his secretary!" she whispered a bit loudly.

Sakura shushed her and answered, "Afternoon, Otoo-san!"

Ino's jaw dropped.

_"Ah, Sakura, is it? What is it you need?"_

"You see, I've noticed something strange about Hina-chan..."

_"Oh,"_ he said in a sort of sad tone, _"I was hoping if I could ask you about it."_

"So she's been acting weird at home too?"

_"A bit, she doesn't talk much anymore. And she usually stays locked up in her room."_

"Oh... well, thanks, Otoo-san! Once I find out about something I'll be sure to tell you! Bye!"

_"Good bye."_ Then he hung up.

"You address him as your dad!"

"Uh... so?"

Ino stammered a bit, "Its just... that's... why..." she sighed, "Forget it."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Sakura just had a blank expression and stared at the board, while the teacher was out of the classroom speaking with another one.

Tenten shot her a worried expression, "Hey, you alright?" The pink haired girl wasn't acting like the one just before who used to be so energetic and hyper.

Her eyes slightly widened, startled, but then calmed down and faced the brunette, "Never better... Why?" _Am I that obvious?_

"You just seem out of it..."

Sakura just smile and waved her hand in dismissal, "Its nothing to worry about, Tennie!" A brown eye twitched at the nickname. "I'm fine, really... but are you?" she asked, changing the topic.

Tenten raised an eyebrow, "What are you getting at?"

"I've just noticed a certain green clothing wearing boy hanging around with a certain sharp things lover girl."

She glared at her companion, "Oh just mind your own business."

"Don't worry, Tennie, I'm sure you'll be filled to the brim with youth after one of his... youthful courtships!"

"Shut it, pinkie."

"Whatever you say!" Sakura exclaimed with a smile.

But then Tenten faced her again, "What about you and Neji?"

"What about us?"

"You don't seem to be hanging out more often. An -ex get in the way?"

Sakura shook her head. _You don't know how right you are._

"Do you have an -ex?" Tenten asked, curious.

_**A friend wonders about your romantic history. A best friend could blackmail you with it.**_

And Sakura knew Hinata always brought Sasuke up in certain times to get her way.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Sakura let out a deep breath, _Come on Sak! You can do it! Just say the words and then everything else will play out as the words pass through your mouth! _She closed her eyes and calmed herself down, and then turned around.

It was time.

Sucking in all her pride, she was going to be the one to say 'sorry'. The two both knew that they both _needed _to be friends again, the problem: Sakura's stubbornness rubbed off on Hinata, neither were willing to say it before.

The pink haired girl knew that she should be the one saying it. After all, it was her who was too weak to face the facts that first loves are not last loves. And that your last love doesn't have to be the first love.

_But... _Sakura thought over, _Hina-chan would probably be the same if Naruto left her and she got Shino or Kiba afterwards. Hypocrite. _But then she shook her head at the thought_._

She walked towards the park, the stars high above the sky.

This was usually the place where Hinata went when she was depressed or just needed time to think, and only when the stars and moon shine. Sakura knew that this would be where she would be going, as well as Hinata. But Hinata knew that Sakura knew that she knew so she stayed in that area. But Sakura knew that Hinata knew what Sakura knew that Hinata knew.

So she arrived in the most expected place when it was supposed to be the least expected - to cut it short.

"Hinata?" Sakura said, seeing the girl was on the swing. Her head shot up at the sound and she faced Sakura, she stood up, but before she could even take a step back, the pinkette hugged her. "I'm so, so sorry, Hina-chan! I know I was stupid to get stuck with the past and ignore the future! I know..." but she burst into tears on Hinata's chest.

A small smile formed on the Hyuuga's face, and she patted Sakura's back, "Its okay, Sakura-chan."

"Of _course _its okay! You _always _forgive anyone for anything!" Sakura said with a smirk, now facing Hinata.

Her eye twitched, "Wha-"

"I'm joking, Hina-chan!" she said with a laugh.

Joking as if though absolutely nothing came in between them.

_**A friend is inseparable from you. A best friend can stay separated from you and nothing changes.**_

"So, forgive and forgive?" Sakura said.

Hinata frowned, "Its called forgive and forget."

"Forget? Who would want to forget this? Our very first fight! That's as good a memory as our very first sleep over!"

_**A friend thinks the friendship is over when you have an argument. A best friend knows that it's not a friendship until after you've had a fight.**_

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"They made up!" Naruto whispered to his companion. Both were behind yet another tree, and spying on the girls to far from a hearing distance, but still able to see clearly.

Neji could only nod, "And its been only 4 days."

"Tch, I bet for them its been 4 years!"

"... Yeah, probably." Neji said, but then he smiled.

_Sometimes, they have to hate each other before they realize how much they love each other._

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**_A/N:_**

**_Its kinda weird, really. It takes loger to actually search for ther qoutes than to make the chapter! XP_**

**_Review pls! And just a few more chapter to go! (since I'm running out of sayings!)_**


End file.
